Celestial Star meets Shining Sun
by Star707
Summary: A mysterious hooded person with powers sent Stella into a new dimension. In a new place, she meets Lucy and becomes great friends. With the help of the Fairy Tale members and the Winx, they can defeat this is unknown new villain
1. Chapter 1 a whole new world

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic here! I hope I get good reviews on this one!

This is a crossover between Winx Club and an anime Fairy Tail!

I've seen a picture of Lucy and Stella and so I thought, 'why don't I make a fanfic about it?'

MUST READ : in this Fanfic, Stella is going to be in her Charmix form and I'll be making my own vilian and not all characters in Fairy Tail will be included because I only stopped at episode 104 of somewhat there.

Anyway, enough chit chat, let's begin!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Your not gonna get away with this!" Shouted Bloom

"O really? And you fairies are going to stop me?" The hooded person said

"Yes we are! It's what we always do!" Shouted Stella

"True. But I don't think your going to be there to help your little friends, Stella!"

The person said finally, making a twister, heading towards Stella

"STELLA!" The Winx shouted

But the twister already cought Stella, swirling her around

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Stella

The twister disappeared leaving no track on Stella

The Winx gasped in horror

"Now, where were we? Ah yes!"

The hooded person blasted the Winx causing them to to fall to the ground and fell unconscious

The hooded person disappeared without a trace

~with Stella~

Stella was falling and was still screaming. She finally got to the ground but hit her head hard. Hard enough to to make her unconscious. Stella then trasformed back into a human. While Stella was out cold, a person stopped on thier tracks. They looked at her knowing she needed help.

"Oh my, I can't just leave her like this. She needs help!"

With that, the person carried Stella to thier home.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Ok i know it's short but I promise to make it longer in the later chapters! Anyway, review please! And please make it positive! More Chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2 beginning of a new friendship

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Chapter 2 : "beginning of a new friendship"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Man she's hot!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"*smack*/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ow!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Don't be such a pervert Gray!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella could hear these conversations wondering, 'span style="font-style: italic;"who are these people? ' /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella was curious to know. So she fluttered her eyes open to see who those people are/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""She's awake!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"When Stella's eyes where on focus, she saw random people surronding her. One had red hair with armour, another with black hair that is shirtless (which fyi, made Stella blush), one with pink hair almost shirtless, one with blonde hair in a skirt, and a flying blue cat. Wait- flying blue cat?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""W-where am i?" Stella spoke, sitting up and rubbing her head. She then relized she was on a bed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Your at my place" said the blonde "i saw you out cold on the ground and i couldn't let you just lay there on the cold ground"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh" was all Stella couldsay/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh where are our Manners? Let us introduce our selfs. I'm Erza" said the the red head/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I'm Gray" smirked the black head/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I'm Natsu!" Said the pink head/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I'm Lucy" said the blonde/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""And I'm Happy!" Said the flying blue cat in a chipper voice/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Nice to meet you all! My name is Stella"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well that's a pretty name" said Gray smirked/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""And nice to meet you Stella dear. Now, can you tell us what You remember before you went out cold?" Questioned Erza once more/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella then remembered the hooded person. She knew her friends were in trouble/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""MY FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Stella shouted getting everyone startled. Stella's eyes went wide/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Woah calm down. Now, tell us exactly what happend" said Natsu/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella then told them how it happend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Wait- so your a Fairy!?" Asked Lucy all surprised like/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yep"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I don't believe it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Want proof?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Everyone nodded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella then got up from the bed and positioned herself/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Magic Winx! Charmix!" Stella chanted and did the Winx sign/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella then transfomed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The last thing she did was pose. Everyone gaseped while Erza and Lucy fangirled with thier eyes going big/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""OMG! You are a Fairy!" squealed Lucy/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yeah, I know. But I have to get back to my friends. They need my help and probably worried about me"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Do u know how to get back?" Said Erza/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""No-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Then please, just stay for the night. We promise we will help you get back" offered Lucy/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ok I guess" Stella said finally, turning back into her original self/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well, it's getting dark. You should stay here with Lucy for the night." Said Erza/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella looked out at the window seeing it was dark already/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"'span style="font-style: italic;"wow already?/span' Stella thought/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch" said Lucy/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You sure?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""If course. To be honest, I like the couch better"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Stella gigled at that comment/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ok. If you say so"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well, we better get going. See you both tomorrow" smiled Erza opening the door and walking out/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Goodnight" said the boys and walked out too, closing the door/p 


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the mysterious person

~with the Winx~

The girls woke up all tied up to walls. The walls were really high and the Winx was high enough. At the ground, it looked like a black hole below them. The room was really big! As big as a giant (literally!) The room was a shape of a cylinder. So the girls where in a circle. The girls struggled to get out, but it was no use.

"Where are we?" Asked Bloom

"I don't know, but I think the hooded person brought us here" said Tecna

"You are correct, darling" said an unknown voice

That's when the hooded person came out of no where, in the center of the Winx, floating at their height

"Who are you and what have you done with Stella!" Shouted Bloom

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the wall. She's fine don't worry. I just sent her to another dimension is all" said the hooded person

"In what dimension!?" Asked Musa

"That's none of your concern. You don't know who you are dealing with here, sweetie"

The hooded person then took off the hood to reveal herself. She had long black hair, pale skin, neon blue eyes, and wearing black and purple

"The name's Genisite"

The girls gasped

"alright Genisite, what do you want from us!?" Said Bloom

"All I want is your powers! I'm going to combine them and use them to become the most powerful fairy ever!"

"Then why did you get rid of Stella?" Asked Flora, softly

"That, you will find out your selves. Stella, is special"

"What ever do you mean!?" Asked Aisha in an angry tone, glaring at her

"She's light. Once I have her power, it will become the opposite. You know the opposite of light don't you? Once I have it, I'll combine the rest of you and all your powers will be dark magic. I just put her in safe place for now. Don't worry, I'll pay her a visit for you! Until then..."

Genisite snapped her fingers and the girls were electrocuted. The Winx were screaming and stopped when it stopped. The were panting

"Your powers will be sucked out! *evil laughing*"

While she was laughing, the girls were electrocuted again, screaming.


	4. Chapter 4 fighting together

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"~with the Winx~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girls woke up all tied up to walls. The walls were really high and the Winx was high enough. At the ground, it looked like a black hole below them. The room was really big! As big as a giant (literally!) The room was a shape of a cylinder. So the girls where in a circle. The girls struggled to get out, but it was no use./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Where are we?" Asked Bloom/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I don't know, but I think the hooded person brought us here" said Tecna/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You are correct, darling" said an unknown voice/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"That's when the hooded person came out of no where, in the center of the Winx, floating at their height/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Who are you and what have you done with Stella!" Shouted Bloom/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the wall. She's fine don't worry. I just sent her to another dimension is all" said the hooded person/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""In what dimension!?" Asked Musa/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""That's none of your concern. You don't know who you are dealing with here, sweetie"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The hooded person then took off the hood to reveal herself. She had long black hair, pale skin, neon blue eyes, and wearing black and purple/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""The name's Genisite"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girls gasped/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""alright Genisite, what do you want from us!?" Said Bloom/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""All I want is your powers! I'm going to combine them and use them to become the most powerful fairy ever!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Then why did you get rid of Stella?" Asked Flora, softly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""That, you will find out your selves. Stella, is special"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""What ever do you mean!?" Asked Aisha in an angry tone, glaring at her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""She's light. Once I have her power, it will become the opposite. You know the opposite of light don't you? Once I have it, I'll combine the rest of you and all your powers will be dark magic. I just put her in safe place for now. Don't worry, I'll pay her a visit for you! Until then..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Genisite snapped her fingers and the girls were electrocuted. The Winx were screaming and stopped when it stopped. The were panting/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Your powers will be sucked out! *evil laughing*"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"While she was laughing, the girls were electrocuted again, screaming./p 


End file.
